The present invention relates to the field of synthetic resins and, more particularly, to interpolymer latexes derived from ethylenically unsaturated monomers and to latex adhesive compositions containing the interpolymers
Vinyl acetate-ethylene (VAE) copolymer latexes have found considerable application as bases for paints and other surface coatings, in adhesives, textile treating agents, and the like. A large body of technology has developed over the years both in respect to processes for preparing these commercially important latexes and to their end uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,090 describes polymerization procedures for preparing VAE latexes having an inherent viscosity of not less than 1.90 and demonstrating superior performance in the Time of Set Test and Vinyl Wetting Test, as defined therein.